cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet in the Solar System. It is the backdrop for the Command & Conquer series. Tiberium Universe After the end of the Second World War, the most brutal war in history caused by the unforeseen consequence caused by Albert Einstein's use of the Chronosphere test to prevent the war by assassinating Hitler, the war that involved the Allies and the Soviet Union resulted in the former's victory, the victorious Allied Forces created the United Nations and a global defense initiative in order to make sure such global-scale brutality will never again transpire. Peace reigned as a result for a long time. Alas, all that changed in 1995, with the arrival of an alien mineral resource crashing into the Tiber river, henceforth called as Tiberium, and that peace was short lived, when the Kane-led secret superpower, the Brotherhood of Nod, revealed itself to the world, effectively unfolding a centuries-old plan for world domination through Tiberium, for it is seen as the key of the future - theirs. In light of the Nod threat, the UN-sanctioned Global Defense Initiative (GDI) was mobilized to confront, contain and eliminate it, resulting in a series of what is now termed the Tiberium Wars, starting with the first that lasted between 1995-2001, followed by the second in 2030 and the Firestorm Crisis, the third in 2047 and, most recently, the fourth and final war by 2077. , at the beginning of the Third Tiberium War]] Currently, as of 2042, Earth is split into 3 zones: 50% Yellow Zones (Nod presence), 20% Blue Zones (GDI controlled) and 30% Red Zones (Scrin presence). The Scrin, during TWIII and their concurrent Invasion of Earth, built 19 Threshold towers on the planet in 19 specific Red Zones as final masterpieces of their Ichor-harvesting operation, with only one left intact by the end of the war, used as the key of bringing the Tiberium Control Network online. In the end, four generations of Tiberium Wars, four generations of violent and chaotic conflict between the Global Defense Initiative, now a full-blown global superpower, and the Brotherhood of Nod, which began as just another terriorist organization ended as the secret global faction that fulfilled Ascension, finally came to its epilogue as Threshold 19, in an exceptionally beautiful display, is activated which, in turn, flared the TCN to life, ending the ever-growing destruction of Tiberium at the end of the short but a savage Ascension Conflict, transforming the entire Earth into its current Blue Zone state - restoring the blue planet into its original beauty as it was before the coming of Tiberium. Yet some suspect Kane to be still here, even after the messiah of Nod completed his Ascension with his Nod followers - a Civilian interviewed in TXN even gone so far as to say "Kane's gone? Yeah, right.". And the possible threat of a full Scrin invasion, as ordered by the Overlord itself, hung above humanity like the Sword of Damocles. Though Earth is no longer infected by the Tiberium scourge, the future of the planet and mankind, as always, remain uncertain. As conclusion, to quote Albert Einstein after the Chronosphere changes are done, the changes that started all: "Time will tell. Sooner or later. Time will tell..." Red Alert Universe In this flow of time, the Earth became a wholly different place ever since the chrono-erasure of the soon-to-be maligned Hitler and the Second Great World War of the 1950s. Thanks to many a manipulation and altering in the known timeline, this world is subject to countless changes, from one alternate timeline to another, from one iteration of wars to yet another, each worse and worse than the last. At least five terrible wars between Allied, Soviet, Imperial or Yuri would have ever been very hard to win victory. In 1946-1953, Europe was ruined on Earth by the Second World War. Then, the United States of America along with three continents are attacked by Soviet forces. The Psychic Dominator Disaster took hold again with only one mission not taking place on Earth, but was part of an enemy objective. A Post-War Crisis took its hold in both Europe and Asia and finally, a three-way war between the Allies, a recovered Soviet Union from the Time Machine and the new Empire of the Rising Sun. Generals Universe The two games, Command & Conquer: Generals and Zero Hour took place right on Earth in twelve countries and four continents around the world during the War on Terror in 2013. The war brought a terrorist organization and this was finally destroyed by China. In 2023, a new war will soon turn Earth upside down after the world's most wanted faction, the Global Liberation Army decided itself to return from the dead following ten years of post-war commendations. The European Union is up against GLA forces with the Asian-Pacific Alliance waiting for a strike. This will be the next Second GLA War in the upcoming Generals 2. See also *Earth Category:Locations Category:Other de:Erde